Nikos Odessy
by Dan0216
Summary: She should be dead, But she is alive and well in another world, Pyrrha must now find her place in this new world alongside Penny.


**Chapter 1: Awakening**

 **Blackness** was all she could see, No light or anything colourful, Just...Black...but yet, She could feel a breeze over her skin causing goosebumps to form along her slender arms which made the redhead shiver at the coldness I bought, She swore she had been killed, But yet here she was still alive and incredibly confuse as to why.

Deciding to try to open her eyes Pyrrha inhaled sharply and opened up her sparkling eyes and found herself looking into a grey sky that threatened to spill rain upon the world she was in, To her knowledge she was still in Vale but that couldn't be further from the truth instead she was in Litiapa a magical world where monsters and humans lived side by side in peace, some even cross-breeding creating new species.

The young warrior looked around only to jump out of her skin when a sudden voice called out to her. "Hello! Are you alright friend you fell from the sky at an incredible rate of speed" That voice sounded familiar to Pyrrha and she turned to where it came from only to be greeted by Penny Polendina! No… That can't be possible Pyrrha had _killed_ her in the tournament but yet here she was living and breathing and holding a hand out to her.

"how…. You died in front of me! I broke your body into several pieces you shouldn't be alive… " Pyrrha spoke with a voice full of disbelief and doubt, Her eyes searching around for any sight of this being a trick or a trap in case someone else was after her life like that Cinder that she fought and lost against. " i... I should be dead as well… I was shot in the chest… How can I still be here?!" The redhead was still in shock at this whole situation, She touched her chest where the arrow should be, Nothing at all, Not even a scratch or a hint of a scar

Penny continued to smile down upon her companion before she sat next to Pyrrha. "I know friend, But I was transported here after that and to be honest I am happy I got a second chance at life! I can't wait to see Ruby again when her time unfortunately comes, But here we can't die at all and it's amazing if I am honest! You will love it, friend, they have a dungeon that you can go hunting in that's full of Grimm!" She beamed as she grabbed a hand to hold. "I will look after you okay? I promise that I will help you adjust to your new life here!"

Pyrrha looked at Penny with eyes still full of doubt and confusion, her mind racing figuring it all out. "this must be a dream, I am at Beacon in my dorm room with the rest of my team, I refuse to believe this is real!" she screamed out in frustration and thumped the floor which left a small crater showing her strength was still there, tears now wet her cheeks as she sobbed and sobbed, Penny, wrapped her arms around the maiden holding her tight as possible to her robotic body.

The two sat in almost silence, the only noises around them were Pyrrhas sobbing which eventually slowed until she was empty, at that point Penny picked her up bridal style to carry her to a safe place where she could rest due to the toll of being transported into a new world would take on her. "don't worry friend you will learn to love this place and in time be happy once again" Penny whispered to her but it fell on deaf ears as Pyrrha had passed out in her arms.

* * *

Groaning Pyrrha opened her eyes, her body encased in silk-like fabric and a softness that felt like a cloud beneath her, in her eyeline was a ceiling of the room Penny had put her in to rest. "oh right… A new world and all that, Ugh… I should get up and see if I can find Penny" The young female thought to herself before sitting up to see that she was naked, A quick scan of the room made sure she found some clothes that Penny had prepared for her.

After dressing, Pyrrha ventured out into the home and into the living room where Penny was playing a game that had her so distracted she nearly crashed internally when Pyrrha touched her shoulder after calling out to her several times. "Woah, friend! You need to be careful I nearly had to restart my systems because I jumped so badly." This got a giggle from Pyrrha as she sat down next to Penny. "I'm sorry! but you weren't responding to me so I decided to try touching you to see if that worked and thankfully it did" Sighing as she was bought back to reality Pyrrha relaxed into the sofa looking up at the ceiling still finding it all hard to believe, a hand placed upon hers giving it a comforting squeeze which got a smile.

"I wonder what will happen from now on, Oh well at least I have someone who knows what's going on here" she thought out loud not realising she was speaking until Penny hugged her tight as possible. "I won't leave your side friend"

AN: **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the start of this story it's been a while since I decided to write again if you have any questions I'm happy to answer them!  
**


End file.
